


Kissed by Fire

by gayofthrones



Series: A Bad Idea [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayofthrones/pseuds/gayofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saturday afternoon between the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by Fire

Eren shakes, hand ghosting up and down his cock. He touches himself lightly, licking his lips, as the sun beats down on him through a clear glass window. There aren’t any curtains up yet, and the bed of the loft apartment sits on the floor, no bed frame or box spring to think of. Not yet. Boxes are still sealed in their respective corners, a bookshelf is half constructed, and there are books on the floor before the shoddily set up TV. Afternoon light licks the room and makes the scene more sensual.

“Levi,” Eren whines, gripping the base of his erection. “ _Levi._ ”

“Hmm?” Eren hears above him. He opens his eyes to his lover, just as naked, stroking his own achingly hard dick. Eren can see it – the tip is glistening and pink, clear pre come slowly seeping out. 

“I’m so hard for you,” Eren’s words, accompanied by their heavy breathing and the slickness of their mutual masturbation, turn him on. “I’m so fucking hard for you,” He repeats, breathy, twisting beneath his lover. 

Levi bites his lower lip, his muscular body towering over Eren, watching the brunet whimper and shiver in pleasure. Levi pumps his hand faster over his cock, the slick squelching making Eren’s breath come faster, saliva pool quicker under his tongue. They watch each other masturbate like that, moaning softly, nails digging into palms, toes curling and small mewls escaping, before Eren loses it.

“Want your cock,” Eren breathes, “And your come. Inside, I want – _unh_ – want your hot come inside me.” 

Levi groans, halting his masturbation with a farewell flick of his wrist. Eren gets so filthy for him.

Levi reaches down and grabs Eren’s lithe hips as the younger also releases his cock and grinds against Eren. Eren gasps, hands flying up to clutch at the pillow beneath his head, breath fast and uncontrollable. Levi rolls his hips against his lover slowly, each wet slide providing delicious friction between their cocks. “Ugh, _fuck,_ ” Levi hums, pressing his nose into the crook of Eren’s neck, clenching his teeth now. 

“Come on,” Eren whines, “ _Come on_ , I don’t want to come like this.” 

Levi laves his tongue over Eren’s pulse and nods in agreement, pulling back to stare Eren in the face, swiping his pre come slicked thumb over Eren’s bottom lip before diving in to kiss him hard. It’s a rough press of lips at first, before Eren opens his mouth and Levi’s tongue pokes out to play. They pant against each other’s mouths, shaking in the afternoon light. 

“How do you want it?” Levi inquires softly against Eren’s lips, diving back in for another kiss, not giving him a break, not even giving him the opportunity to answer. Levi’s fingers knead into Eren’s ass before giving the boy’s right cheek a healthy swat. Eren yelps.

“Will you –,” Eren pants, nuzzling Levi’s cheek, “ _Please,_ ” he continues, pecking his lover’s mouth, “Will you eat me out?”

Levi nuzzles back, nodding, too caught up in the heat of the moment to deny Eren. Eren loves it, loves Levi’s tongue inside of him like that, even though the older of the two barely indulges. Levi secretly loves it too, likes when Eren asks for it like that. The words are dirty and delectable, falling from that perfect, pink mouth as if he were asking for the most precious diamonds. 

Without another word, Levi crawls down Eren’s body, dips his nose into Eren’s navel and his groin, inhaling his lover’s scent with a hearty, appreciative moan. Eren squirms. Leaving kisses on the tip of his cock, down, down, to each testicle with a small lick (and a mewl from Eren), Levi puts his hands beneath each knee and pushes them up, pressing the flat of his tongue against Eren’s perineum. The boy’s fingers are in his hair immediately, petting, stroking, clutching. 

“ _Ah,_ ” Eren sighs, high pitched and nasal. Levi brings his tongue to Eren’s entrance and begins to lap at it like a parched dog. He feels the muscles in Eren’s thighs tense and twitch as he works, rimming his hole thoroughly before dipping his tongue in. His taste floods Levi’s mouth, an inundation of Eren, and Levi hums and groans and lets Eren know that there’s no where else he’d rather be than with his tongue deep in Eren’s ass. He can see Eren smirk from this position before devolving into whines. “Levi, _fuck,_ you’re so good to me…”

Levi has to reach down and reposition his cock, because it’s rutting uncomfortably against the mattress now. He pulls his lips back for a moment, “Gonna use my fingers,” he supplies, before burrowing his nose back between Eren’s cheeks.

“ _Mmmm,_ ” comes the appreciative hum from Eren, “I want your fucking fingers in me, Levi.” 

Levi growls possessively at that, smacking Eren’s right ass cheek again before gripping it, hard. Eren passes him the bottle of lubricant, tapping the fingers on his ass. Levi takes the bottle and coats his fingers, moving back up Eren’s body and easily inserting the first finger. Eren’s head arches back, exposing the column of his throat, which Levi kisses greedily. 

Eren huffs as Levi pumps his index finger in and out, again, and again, teasing, irritating – “ _Give me more,_ ” he demands, rolling, rutting his hips up against Levi’s hand, grabbing his lovers wrist and pumping it quicker against him. 

“Change of pace?” Levi asks airily, inserting a second finger quick and rough. Eren chokes on whatever he was about to say, his head lolling to the side, nodding. 

“Want it fast,” Eren admits. “I’m done playing.” 

“Hmm,” Levi smirks against his lover’s neck. “I might not be, though.” 

Eren whines, almost sounds disappointed, god– 

And then, Levi is being flipped onto his back in some crazy maneuver. Eren somehow ends up on top of him, the sun setting outside Levi’s loft, reds and pinks playing off of Eren’s sun kissed skin. And he’s rolling his hips against Levi’s fingers, his grip fast on his lover’s hand. 

“Give me another,” and when Levi does, pushing in his third finger, Eren gasps, releasing Levi’s wrist to let the man do as he wants. Levi pumps his fingers up harshly, scissoring them in preparation (his cock is so painfully hard, _shit_ ). To be particularly cruel, he halts the pumping begins curling his fingers. Levi finds Eren’s prostate almost immediately, the boy’s eyebrows lifting high and furrowed on his forehead, mouth dropping open like a fish as he claws at Levi’s chest and rocks his hips weakly, urgently. 

“ _Unh,_ ” his voice is high now, loud, he gets so loud when they’re like this, “Ah, ah, _ah_ … That’s it, Levi, _right there_ , just… just like that, _fffuh–_ ,” And his mouth stays open in a perpetual silent scream, except he’s not so silent, Levi’s fingers prodding at his prostate again, and again, shooting electricity up his spine in waves, and he won’t last like this. 

But Levi keeps going, his fingers keep prodding, and it feels so divine that Eren thinks he might die. Eren’s floating, those fingers pressing, harder now, into that sweet, delicious bundle of nerves. “God,” he gasps, swallowing hard, “More.” 

And Eren shouldn’t have done that, because then Levi is flipping them again, shoving a fourth finger in, bending to lick at the head of Eren’s cock, angry pink and crying for release. It’s too much –  _everywhere_ – those fingers that just won’t stop pressing, massaging, stretching, and his tongue, greedy and lapping, Eren could cry – probably _is_ crying – and he’s there, on the precipice, when Levi pulls back, withdrawing his fingers and licking his lips.

Eren hasn’t come yet, but he looks so fucked out, heaving with wild hair and blurry, distant eyes, Levi almost feels bad for indulging himself on the sinful sight when he slicks up his cock with the lube. Biting his lip to suppress a groan, Levi fights the urge to chase his orgasm as his thumb presses that sweet spot under the head of his cock. Eren gulps beneath him, “I want to ride you.”

Levi closes his eyes tight and turns quick, getting on his back, and Eren fumbles awkwardly while climbing across Levi’s lap, attempting to crouch, but his knees are still jelly from the prostate massage. “Steady there,” Levi murmurs, which he thinks is probably so unsexy, but when he lifts one hand to Eren’s hip and the other to position his cock, Eren is staring down at him greedily.

“Just fuck me,” He huffs, steadies himself on Levi’s knees and sinks down. 

Eren’s gaping like a fish again, mouth opening and closing as his eyes droop to slits, verdant green illuminated by lust. Levi had almost forgotten how tight Eren was, even with all that stretching, and digs his nails into Eren’s hips to keep himself from ejaculating prematurely. Eren doesn’t give himself time to adjust, nor Levi, before he starts rolling his hips hungrily. 

“Fuck yeah,” Eren mewls, throwing his head back, bouncing on Levi’s cock like a fucking porn star. It’s tight, and hot, and, true to his word, Eren doesn’t play games. He lifts and drops his hips furiously, and Levi can barely keep up, only knows that this is going to be over a lot sooner than he had hoped when Eren clenches around him and moans for him to _fuck_ him. 

Levi jumps into action, pumping his hips up into Eren, eyeing Eren intensely, and thinks he probably looks like a gaping fish now, too – breathing erratic, heart pounding – but can’t begin to give a shit. “You’re so sexy, Eren,” Levi praises, digging the pads of his fingers into Eren’s hips, “Fuck, I love you.”

Eren hums in approval, rocking his hips hard as Levi fucks him, the sound of skin slapping against skin and each harsh thrust punctuated by Eren’s gasps – like Levi is literally fucking the air out of him. “Show me how much you love me,” Eren moans lifting one hand from Levi’s knee, licking the forefinger and rubbing his nipple. 

The small show makes Levi’s cock throb, and he readjusts his grip on Eren, cants his hips, and rams right into Eren’s prostate. Levi knows he’s spot on because Eren clenches around him, so tight, so snug, so fucking hot – he’s going to come soon– so Levi pounds against Eren’s sweet spot again, and again, and Eren chants,“Fuck, _f-fuck_ , Levi, _ahn_ –– Oh my g-god!”

The force of Levi’s cock sends Eren down to his elbows, ass raised. Levi slides his hands from Eren’s hips to his ass, squeezing and kneading each cheek roughly as he hammers up into his lover. Levi huffs with the effort, but the pleasure is so maddeningly exquisite that he can’t bring himself to slow down, or stop. 

“How’s that, Eren?” Levi huffs into Eren’s ear, breathy and sultry. Eren sobs.

“So – fucking –,” The brat can’t catch a break, his sentence broken off as he keens. “ _Hnnnnnn… ah!_ ”

“C’mon,” Levi urges, squeezing his left ass cheek and smacking it, the sound mixing in with the chorus of their love-making, “ _Talk to me._ ”

“L-Levi!” Voice hoarse, all Eren can do is squirm and rock back against Levi’s dick. “Your – cock – so, _so_ f-fucking – ah, _aah,_ g-good.”

“ _Hnn_? Yeah?” Levi grunts, fucking harder now, deeper, Eren’s voice fueling the harsh pounding. 

“Y-yea,” The younger wails, now unable to keep up with Levi’s severe thrusts, has devolved to chanting. “So big, so big, _so big_ …”

At that, Levi parts Eren’s cheeks further with his fingers to try and get deeper, deeper, _more_.

Eren is squeezing his eyes shut, burrowing his forehead against Levi’s collarbone, can’t close his mouth, “Hah!” Eren shouts, high pitched and desperate, Levi’s cock fucking pounding the orgasm out of him, he can feel it, he’s going to come untouched, it’s building in the pit of his stomach rapidly, his toes already prickling and curling, and he wants it, wants it so badly, “ _Uuuunngh, b-baby,_ ” Eren wails. “I – I – gonna come,” Eren informs, each syllable staccato with how hard Levi is relentlessly pumping up into him, “Gonna make me _f-fucking_ c-come~,”

Levi hears Eren’s desperate sobs through the blood pounding in his ears. “Do it,” He grits, “Fucking come for me, Eren.”

Eren shouts, draws in a harsh breath, and tenses in Levi’s hold, his body beginning to wrack itself. The boy whines high and nasal and lets out an unbecomingly high pitched, _“oh, fuck,”_ as he comes, ejaculate splashing across Levi’s abdomen, settling in his navel. Eren continues to bounce back, though, riding the intense waves of pleasure that just won’t stop, god, he was wrung up so _tight_ –

And Levi is gasping below him, Eren’s orgasm had him long gone, eyes rolling back in his head as he snaps his hips up into Eren with a deep, satisfied groan, filling Eren with his come. His legs tense up and his toes curl – thinks he might get a charlie horse but doesn’t care – and Levi is hollering, loud. Pistons his hips up into Eren a few more times and rides his orgasm good as his muscles begin to relax.

They’re breathing hard in the aftermath, mouths parted, sucking in full gulps of air. Eren rolls off of Levi, who has his arm thrown over his eyes. His extremities still tingle, but he’s exhausted, sated – maybe for the rest of his fucking life. 

“You’re the best fucking lay I’ve ever had,” Eren hears, and shifts his eyes to Levi, whose arm is still flung across his face, still breathing hard. Eren giggles and hums in agreement,

“Mmm, I’m the best lay I’ve ever had, too,” Eren laughs, and Levi scoffs. 

“Little fucking shit.”

Somehow, Levi lifts himself to turn and place a soft kiss against Eren’s pink, parted lips. It is plush, and the sticky sound of their lips serves to help settle their heartbeats. 

“I love you, too, Levi,” Eren whispers against Levi’s mouth, and Levi kisses him shush.

Levi smiles against Eren’s mouth, “I know that already, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction ever and it's porn, lol. I sort of imagine this as a part of a larger modern AU that I have. I may or may not post more one shots for it, exploring the nature of Eren and Levi's relationship in this AU, and of course, smut. This wasn't beta'd, so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix 'em. Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> By the way, I'm always up for making new friends. My tumblr is tokkasohard.tumblr.com! Feel free!


End file.
